Missing
by Angel Benhoff
Summary: Stiles is late to the pack meeting and everyone is on high alert. Sterek. M for language. Part 1 in the M series.
1. Chapter 1

**Missing**

 ***Chapter 1***

Stiles was late to the meeting and everyone was nervous. Sure he had been late before, but normally he wasn't this late, or he texted, or answered his phone, but he wasn't doing anything that was reassuring his pack. Derek and Peter were standing by the window discussing where the teen might be, Isaac was pacing, and Boyd was keeping Erica from stopping him.

"He should be here." Isaac said as he stopped pacing. Everyone nodded in agreement. A car pulled up into the drive and everyone stilled.

"It's Jackson and Lydia." Derek grumbled as the door opened to reveal the two. Lydia looked around the room and stopped Jackson right behind her.

"What's happened?" Lydia questioned.

"Stiles isn't here yet and he isn't answering his phone."

"Argents?"

"They won't hurt a human."

"Alison's grandfather would." Isaac stated finally interrupting the debate between Lydia and Derek.

"What do you mean?" Boyd asked as he stood up letting go of Erica's hand.

"Stiles is part of our pack. We all know it. I'd bet anything Gerard probably does too. And because Stiles is pack he is indirectly involved in Kate's death. Stiles might be human, but he's a part of our pack and that might be enough for Gerard." Peter explained. That seemed to be enough for Derek who snapped into action.

"Right we're going to Stiles's house. If he isn't there we're going to the Argents." Derek commanded. Everyone nodded and quickly left the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Missing**

 ***Chapter 2***

" _Right we're going to Stiles's house. If he isn't there we're going to the Argents." Derek commanded. Everyone nodded and quickly left the house._

* * *

"Where is he?" Derek growled at the man. Chris stood in the doorway to his house staring at the alpha in confusion.

"Hale I don't know why you're here or who you think I have, but they aren't here." Chris said in a calm tone.

"Mr. Argent, do you know where Gerard is? We think he took Stiles." Scott said as he stepped in between the two.

"Scott, why would Gerard take Stiles? He's human. Gerard knows the code, and the code states that a human can't be harmed." Chris responded.

"Stiles is a part of my pack though. Something tells me that that's enough for Gerard." Derek explained ignoring the look of shock he was receiving from Scott. Chris stilled and looked back into the house.

"I have a bad feeling you're right." Chris agreed as he moved and let Scott and Derek into his house. The rest of the pack remained outside the door waiting to be given an order. As the three looked through the house they all ended up at one door.

"Where does this lead to?" Scott asked turning to Chris and Derek. Derek turned to Chris as well, who wore a grimace,

"The basement and by extension the sewers." Chris explained before reaching out and unlocking the door and pulling it open. The moment the door was opened a crack and ear piercing scream broke through the air, Stiles's scream. The rest of the pack rushed into the house and stopped in front of their alpha.

"I want all of you to wait here, don't come unless you're called. Jackson make sure Lydia's car is ready to take Stiles to the hospital. We don't know what kind of condition he's in. Chris see if Allison is out right now. If she's down there we might need you, but if it's just Gerard it's best if you leave this to us." Derek ordered. Chris nodded and walked towards the kitchen as Derek and Scott headed down the stairs.

* * *

"It can all be over Stiles. Just tell me where Derek and his pack are hiding." they growled as they moved toward the selection of throwing knives laid out on their table. Stiles coughed and spit out a mouthful of blood and grimaced before looking at them.

"No." he spat as pain tore through his left hand as the knife pierced his skin and went straight through. The scream tore through his lips before he could stop it and his head fell down to where he was facing the floor before he closed his eyes and tried to take deep breaths.

"STILES!" a voice shouted. Stiles slowly cracked his eyes open and watched the door. Scott ran in the door and skidded to a stop.

"Scott. How nice of you to join us."

"Alison?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Missing**

 ***Chapter 3***

" _Scott. How nice of you to join us."_

" _Alison?"_

* * *

"Why so shocked?" Alison asked in a sickly sweet voice, her smile full of malice. Scott stared at her in shock.

As the two started to argue and fight over their stances Derek quietly slipped in and over to Stiles. Blood and sweat were dripping down the boys face causing Derek to worry.

"Stiles? Stiles are you awake?" Derek questioned in a hurried whisper. Stiles nodded and let out a groan. Derek moved toward the chains on Stiles wrists and let out a hiss of pain as his hands touched them.

"Stiles they're made of wolfsbane I don't know if I can get this off." Derek whispered as he looked at the damage done to his hands.

"It's got electricity running through it." Stiles mumbled as he fought to keep himself awake. Derek moved back to the chains and leaned forward looking for a weak spot to break them at.

" Derek leave it. Just go, she wants you. She thinks you killed her mom." Stiles said his voice barely lucid. Derek shook his head and turned to look at Stiles with worry.

"Well done Allison. You got the Alpha and his Beta." a voice rumbled from the doorway. The two werewolves stilled as Gerard walked in the room. Alison looked at Gerard and gave him a nod in response to his praise.

"Or perhaps I should say the Alpha and an Omega, cause you're not in his pack are you Scott. Yet Stiles is? Now why's that?" Gerard taunted noticing Scott stiffen at the mention of Stiles, who wasn't even a werewolf, being in the pack that he was refusing to join.

"Stiles joined my pack by his own choice. Scott chose not to join my pack and we respect that." Derek growled as he stood in front of Stiles protectively while watching Gerard who was looking between the two and smirking.

"He's your mate isn't he? That's why he's in your pack, That's why you came to get him, isn't it." Gerard said with a cold laugh as Alison looked between Stiles and Derek with a look of horror.

"Does he know? Or were you ignoring it?" Derek remained silent as Gerard continued to flaunt his new information in Derek's face.

"Mate? Derek what's he talking about? What did you do to Stiles?" Scott questioned with a growl.

"Not now Scott." Derek growled as he glared at Gerard, barely glancing in the boy's direction.

"No, no let's tell him. Let's tell him all about it." Gerard said as he walked over to Stiles with a dark smile.

"Gerard! Step away from Stiles. Alison get away from Scott. We'll discuss this later." Chris ordered from the door with a gun in hand.

"Now Chris-"

"NOW GERARD!" Chris yelled with the gun trained on the older man. Slowly Gerard walked away from Stiles and towards Alison. Chris placed the gun in its holster on his belt and walked over to a switch and shut off the electricity running through the chains.

"Scott go upstairs tell Lydia to be ready to go he's hurt. Have Isaac come and help me get him out. Derek ordered before turning to Chris as Scott nodded and left.

"The chains have Wolfsbane, I can't get him down." Derek said his voice becoming desperate. Chris nodded and walked over as Isaac came running through the door and to the three. Chris quickly got the chains off him and the two werewolves caught the boy.

"Go and get him to the hospital. I'll handle them." Chris ordered as Isaac and Derek lifted Stiles up and ran out of the room and up the stairs. The rest of the pack was waiting and helped them get Stiles out of the main part of the house and loaded safely in the car, while trying to get his hand to stop bleeding.


	4. Chapter 4

**Missing**

 ***Chapter 4***

" _Go and get him to the hospital. I'll handle them." Chris ordered as Isaac and Derek lifted Stiles up and ran out of the room and up the stairs. The rest of the pack was waiting and helped them get Stiles out of the main part of the house and loaded safely in the car, while trying to get his hand to stop bleeding._

* * *

"Scott you guys need to tell me what happened." Melissa said as she left Stiles room nodding to the Doctor as he left with the clipboard.

"Gerard Argent. He took Stiles" Erica replied looking at Stiles door with worry as Derek came rushing over to them with coffee in hand.

"Is he okay? Is Stiles okay?" Derek asked as he reached them and began passing out coffee to his pack and Scott.

"He's got a giant hole in his hand. How do you think he's doing you ass!" Scott shouted setting the coffee down and glaring at the man. Melissa placed a hand on Derek's arm and he turned to her.

"He's sleeping, but he should be fine. His hand is stitched up as well as his other injuries. He doesn't have any internal bleeding either so that's good. He should be up and back to his usual self in no time. I have to go call John and let him know. You guys can go see him now, but only one at a time." Melissa says before walking towards the nurses' station. Derek nodded and turned back to the pack.

"Do you want to explain what the hell Gerard was talking about!" Scott yelled. Everyone looked at Scott with a questioning look before turning to Derek.

"Not now Scott. I'd rather not talk about it at all." Derek growled his eyes flashing red in anger.

"No we're talking about this. Why did he call Stiles that?" Scott questioned as he stood up from his seat and glared at the Alpha.

"What did he call Stiles?" Peter asked with interest. Derek let out a low growl and turned to his uncle and giving him a warning look.

"He asked if Stiles was Derek's mate." Scott stated ignoring Derek's glare and the growl that left the Alpha's lips.

"Is he right?"

"Peter-"

"DEREK HALE IS HE RIGHT?!" Peter shouted. The hallway was quiet and Melissa shot the group a look and said an apology for the group as the pack turned to their Alpha whose face was set somewhere between a sulk and a scowl.

"Yes." Derek said as he gave a long sigh. His answer a whisper. Peter merely raised an eyebrow making Derek reply in a normal voice.

"Yes, Stiles is my mate. Gerard was right. Are you happy now?" Derek said as he stared at his uncle.

"Are you?" Everyone turned to look at Scott in surprise.

"Am I what?" Derek questioned.

"Are you happy Stiles is your mate?"

"I-yes I'm thrilled that Stiles is my mate. As odd as it may seem I couldn't have asked for a better mate." Derek softly spoke as a small smile touched his lips. Scott nodded and sat back down.


	5. Chapter 5

**Missing**

 ***Chapter 5***

" _I-yes I'm thrilled that Stiles is my mate. As odd as it may seem I couldn't have asked for a better mate." Derek softly spoke as a small smile touched his lips. Scott nodded and sat back down._

* * *

Stiles had been out of the hospital for around a week. In that time his entire pack had managed to make him feel isolated and alienated. Even Scott was ignoring. Everytime he tried to talk to any of them they would give him a short answer before walking away or brushing him off completely. As the final bell rang Stiles headed out the main doors towards his Jeep when he spotted Scott.

"Scott! Hey man do you need a lift to the meeting tonight?" Stiles asked as he made his way over to him.

"Oh hey Stiles. No I'm good I have my bike. Maybe it would just be best if you didn't come tonight. I mean I highly doubt it's anything important." Scott said. Before smiling and getting on his bike and taking off.

"Oh, okay. Right I'll just stay home and work on homework then. I'll see you later." Stiles sighed before turning and walking to his Jeep and getting in.

"Yeah right. As if I would miss a pack meeting." Stiles huffed before starting his Jeep and pulling out of the parking lot and heading to his house.

As Stiles pulled into the drive he looked up at the house and saw Scott who looked annoyed as he watched the Jeep.

"I thought you weren't coming." Scott shot as Stiles hopped out and started walking up to the house, Scott meeting him in the lawn.

"You've been to more pack meetings than me this week and unlike me you're not even in this pack." Stiles shot back brushing past Scott and continuing towards the house as Peter opened the front door.

"Stiles you're late. Derek and I were wondering if you were ever going to come back or if perhaps Gerard had taken you again." Peter joked as he stepped away from the door before nodding at Scott and following Stiles in.

As soon as Stiles reached the living room it became silent. The pack looked at him in shock and glancing at eachother.

"Stiles? Scott said you weren't coming." Erica stated as Derek walked in. The man looked up and stilled when he noticed Stiles.

"Stiles, you're here. That's good, we can get started." Derek said as he put down the book he was looking at.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Cause now you guys can tell me what on Earth is going on and why the hell you guys are AVOIDING ME!" Stiles demanded glaring at the group and Scott as he walked over to the couch while avoiding eye contact.

"They were doing what?" Peter asked as he walked into the room with a few books and handed them to Derek before turning and standing by the pack, who was seated on the couch.

"Avoiding me. I get it I got hurt, but I'm not made of China." Stiles ranted as everyone remained silent. "I mean I may not be a werewolf like most of you, but for god's sake-"

"You could be." Peter said as he cut off Stiles in his rant causing the boy to stop and turn to the older man.

"Could be what?" Stiles asked with an eyebrow raised. Derek stepped forward and looked at Stiles.

"You could be like us, a werewolf." Derek added as he stopped next to his uncle and shot his pack a look of disapproval.

"I offered you the bite once, but you turned me down. I know I wasn't the best choice for an Alpha, but now is a good chance to say yes." Peter explained.

"Tell em what's wrong first. I know that all of this is not just because I'm not a werewolf with the rest of you. You've never treated me like this before." Stiles negotiated.

"It's because of me." Derek stated as he came and stood in front of Stiles who rose an eyebrow. "Werewolves have what's known as mates." Derek began to explain waiting to see if Stiles could figure it out.

"I'm yours aren't I?" Stiles guessed and Derek nodded. "Say it or else I won't believe that you're serious." Stiles stated.

"Yes Stiles you are my mate. And I know what you are going to ask next so I'll just say it now. Yes I am okay with it. More than okay with it actually. The only question now is, are you?" Derek answered with a small smile on his face as he took Stiles hands and looked at him with nervous eyes.

"You're okay with me being your mate?" Stiles asked softly as he looked at their joined hands. Derek nodded softly as he watched the boy.

"Yes, I am more than okay with you being my mate. Are you okay with being mine?" Derek asked as he waited for the answer with bated breath.

"Yeah, I'm most definitely okay with it sourwolf. I'm more than okay with it." Stiles smiled before leaning forward and placing a chaste kiss on Derek's lips.


	6. Explanation

Hello my dear readers! *Hides under onslaught of thrown item* Goodness it's been a bit. *Ducks under table* I'm doing much better and am mass updating. A lot of my stories I can't find the journal for and am in search of it as you read. I swear I will update soon. I have been so busy. I just graduated high school, so that's over with, but I'm applying for a child development center and if I get that I'll be busy with that, but I promise to keep typing and doing mass updates on the weekends which is what I've resorted to. I love all of you and thank you for sticking with me. Feel free to check out my other stories!

~Angel


End file.
